Sailor Moon Parody
by Utena
Summary: Me and my friends are chosen to be the sailor team while they take a vacation.


Sailor Moon Parody ****

Sailor Moon Parody

Chapter 1: Search for the Scouts

**__**

This story is about how my friends and I were somehow turned into the Sailor Scouts while the real Sailor Moon & Friends took a vacation.

One day Nancy was walking around at the mall. That's when it happened. Her best friend Lorea came up to her and said, "Look at what I can do," and transformed into Sailor Venus. 

"Oh my," said Nancy. She sensed that she was in for a troubling day. Just then Luna, Sailor Moon's cat, came up to the two friends. 

"Hello," said Luna. "Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts are taking a day off. I've chosen you to be their replacements. You have to find the other scouts and make sure that no one evil takes over the universe to-day. Thank you." Luna walked off.

"WAIT A MINUTE!!" Nancy screamed. "Get back here you mangy cat!" Luna didn't come back, though.

"Just peachy," Nancy muttered. "Well, I wonder who I'll turn into."

"Most likely Sailor Mars," Lorea/Sailor Venus said, noting Nancy's hot temper.

"Yeah." Nancy closed her eyes and somehow these words escaped her lips. "Moon crystal power makeup!"

When she was finished she opened her eyes. "Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that! Oh well. Am I changed yet?"

Lorea nodded vigorously. Nancy looked down at herself, wondering if her hair had changed purple. But instead of long dark hair, she saw two blonde pig-tails.

"HUH???!!!!" Nancy screamed. Immediately she rushed to a store window to get a look at herself. She was Sailor Moon. "But I'm not even blonde! And I'm not an airhead. I'm smart! (If I'd only study once in a while). I thought I'd be Sailor Mars! I don't want to be the leader!" Nancy/Sailor Moon whined. Then she realized she was being a crybaby. "Hup!" she gasped and covered her mouth. "Ohhh!" she moaned. "This is not good."

People were starting look at them funny, since they were walking around the mall in full Sailor regalia.

Nancy paid no attention. "Sailor scouts! Sailor scouts! Oh where can you be!???" she called in a sing-song voice. Then people really started giving her funny looks.

They finally found someone they new. "Becca! You want to be a Sailor Scout and protect the universe with us?" Nancy asked. Becca was so sweet that she said, "Sure, whatever." Promptly she turned into Sailor Mars.

"Hey!" Nancy whined. "I was supposed to be Sailor Mars!" 

Becca's long, dark hair turned a purple shade and her skin turned lighter. "HEY!" Becca screamed in a very un-Becca like way. "I'm not white!" 

"Don't have a cow!" Lorea scolded. "Oh wait, I forgot, you're Sailor Mars now."

"Wow! You mean that when we become a Sailor scout, we start to act like them? Even if we aren't really like them? Neato!" Nancy squealed.

Lorea and Becca cowered at the un-Nancy like behavior. Then Lorea sighed. "I guess we'll have to get used to Nancy as a cheerful airhead."

"I'm hungry!" Nancy commented. 

"At least you and Sailor Moon have one thing in common. You're always hungry!" Lorea said.

"Where's my cat?" Nancy asked all of a sudden. 

"Meow!" came the answer from behind the three girls. They whirled around. 

"Rufus!" Nancy cried and picked up what used to be an orange tabby, but was now a black cat with a crescent moon on his forehead. "I almost didn't recognize you!" Nancy cuddled Rufus/Luna for a few minutes until he scratched her face. "Owwie!" Nancy sobbed. "You could have just asked for me to put you down!"

"Come on! You need to find the rest of the Sailor Scouts!" Rufus said.

"Okay, Rufi-chan!" Nancy said enthusiastically all of the sudden.

The three combed the mall and then left and started to walk in a nearby park. 

"I don't get it," Becca said. "Do we just wander aimlessly until the others come to us?"

"Sure, why not?" Nancy smiled.

"Ugh," Becca groaned. 

"Hi, guys," Eve said coming up next to the group. "Whatcha doin'?" 

"Looking for Sailor Scouts," said Nancy airheadedly.

"Hey!" Lorea said. "Could you be one, Eve?" 

"I don't know. Who would I be?" 

"Probably Sailor Mercury, 'cuz you're so smart!" chirped Nancy.

"Or maybe not." Becca warned. "After all, none of us are who our personalities match."

"I think you're right!" Lorea said. "I'm no airhead either!"

"You are now," Becca muttered.

"Well, I'll give it a whirl," Eve said and transformed into…

"Sailor Jupiter!" Lorea squealed.

"Yup, that's me," Eve said, striking a pose.

"Wow!" Nancy cried. Becca began to gag. The airheaded atmosphere was almost too much.

A boy walked past him. He was reasonably good-looking. "Oh!" cried Eve/Sailor Jupiter. "He reminds me of my old boyfriend! I love him!"

"Oh, no," Lorea commented.

Candace came up to the group of Sailor Scouts. "You can be a Scout too!" Nancy told her.

"Fine," Amy said and became Sailor Mercury. Since Amy was usually a sort of ditzy (sorry Amy) blonde, being Sailor Mercury was a revelation for her.

"I'm so smart!" she cried. 

"And you're name is Amy, too!" Nancy laughed.

"This is too much," Eve and Becca murmured to each other.

"Now that we have all the scouts, we need to find Tuxedo Mask! sparkling anime wink*."

"Sure thing. Let's try the arcade. He's probably there." Amy said sensibly.

"And if he isn't, at least Andrew, that cute guy, will be!" Eve said enthusiastically.

So they started off for the arcade, attracting weird glances and frightened eeps out of the poor bystanders in this parody. 

Next Chapter: Tuxedo Mask and Melvin Geek


End file.
